My Imaginary Boyfriend
by Sakine Haruka
Summary: Megurine Luka, seorang wanita "cukup" kesepian. Ia membuat Imaginary boyfriend untuk menemaninya. Seperti apa pacar imajinasinya itu?


My Imaginary Boyfriend

Author : MichiKaikunKrisho

Rate : T

Cast : Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, KAITO, and Hatsune Miku.

Disclamer :belong to Crypton Future Media. Inc and .Ltd for the cast. And their Voice provider.

Summary : Megurine Luka, seorang wanita "cukup" kesepian. Ia membuat _Imaginary boyfriend_ untuk menemaninya. Seperti apa pacar imajinasinya itu?

Story is begin! 3! 2! 1!

Namaku Luka, lebih lengkapnya Megurine Luka. Aku seorang penulis cukup terkenal dengan beberapa buku novel yang sangat romantis. Di balik semua ketenaran itu tetap saja kesepian, aku tetap saja tidak punya seorang kekasih. 'Ahh kubuat saja teman imajinasiku sendiri,' pikiriku lagi. Aku ingin dia bisa mengerti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, menghibur, sampai membuat ide pada ceritaku berikutnya.

Ku pikir-pikir seperti apa teman imajinasiku. Akhirnya kuputuskan wujudnya. Dia lelaki ( jelas dia lelaki lagipula aku bukan lesbian, aku normal), tampan, mempunyai tatapan tajam sekaligus lembut, senyumnya maskulin, rambutnya panjang dan diikat dan berwarna ungu, serta tampak seperti samurai, hihihihi. Aku membayangkan betapa tampannya ia. Dan akhirnya kuberi namanya Kamui Gakupo, karena kupikir ia mirip dengan penyanyi rock yang terkenal di negaraku ini. Ah, sudahlah, mungkin orang sudah bilang aku gila. Bahkan aku bisa saja dibawa ke RSJ terdekat. Ilusi ini sudah di batasnya. "mungkin aku harus memanggil dia apa ya? Kupanggil babe kayaknya terlalu berlebihan. Kupanggil Gaku-nyan kan lucu kalau dipanggil seperti itu," aku pun memilih tidur.

"Selamat pagi Luka-chan, apa kabar ? pagi ini begitu cerah ya," kata seseorang yang kubayangkan kemarin. 'Ini Gaku-nyan kan,' pikirku. Belum aku menjawab seperti halusinasi atau bukan dia seperti mendekatiku dan memberi kecupan kecil yang manis untukku. Dia juga tersenyum. Aku pun tersenyum.'aku mandi dulu ya,' kataku sambil meninggalkan Gakupo sendiri.

"Ah, selesai juga mandinya," kataku selesai membersihkan diri. Bayanganku tentang Gakupo terhenti. 'Saatnya aku berkerja hari ini,'sambut ku dengan gembira akhirnya Gakupo datang padaku. Aku merasa sangat senang, sekarang aku tidak terlalu kesepian.

"ada yang aneh dari Luka coba lihat senyumnya, merekah sekali, ya?" Kata lelaki yang berambut Biru itu.

"aku juga. Aku merasa bingung dengan Luka sekarang ini. Dia sekarang sering senyum-senyum sendiri, deh. Kayaknya dia sedang jatuh cinta deh, Kaito." Jawab perempuan berambut Teal itu.

" Selamat pagi, Kaito, Miku. Bagaimana kabar kalian , kalian baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyaku dengan ramah tentu saja ceria.

"Kami baik, kok. Luka-san." Jawab mereka tersenyum palsu. Tapi kenapa senyum tidak sepertinya seperti ini deh. Kami bekerja seperti biasanya. Tanpa ganguan.

Aku tiba di apartmentku sendiri. Lelah rasanya, aku ingin tidak mandi, rasanya langsung tidur saja. Tapi aku lapar, kubuat nasi goreng saja, kan mudah di buatnya. "hmm, harumnya." Kataku selesai membuat nasi gorengnya. Kuberi nama nasi goreng tuna. Tiba-tiba Gakupo ada di depanku, tepat di depanku. Tentu saja duduk di kursi meja makanku ini. Soalnya mitos beredar kalau duduk di meja bisa dapat hutang. Ahh, lupakan mitos itu balik ke cerita aslinya.

" Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, apakah melelahkan?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tentu saja sangat capek. Rasanya ingin tidur saja." Jawabku.

Kulihat dia cekikikan melihat ekspresiku seperti itu. Aku mendengus kesal. Aku hampir melempar sendok yang ku pakai kearahnya. Lalu dia minta maaf padaku. Kami berhubungan cukup baik.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Jantung ku merasa deg-degan setiap melihat Gakupo. Dia menghiburku, dia memenuhi hariku. 'Angan-anganku hanyalah dusta yang terlupakan,' pikirku.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, mengeluarkan sinar jingganya. Aku bersama dia melihat senja yang indah. Aku mulai menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Ehm, Gaku-nyan." Kataku.

"Iya," responnya.

"akhir – akhir ini aku menyukaimu, setiap aku melihatmu jantungku selalu berantakan. aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kataku setengah ingin menangis.

"Ya aku mau, aku akan sering menghiburmu, membuatmu bahagia, dan tersenyum." Jawabnya lagi. Aku memeluknya dan menangis lagi. Ternyata pernyataan cintaku diterima aku senang sekaligus terharu. Akhirnya aku mempunyai seorang kekasih. Tetapi ia tidak nyata.

Beberapa bulan ini sudah menjadi candu bagiku tertawa bahagia, suaranya yang cukup berat yang ku rindukan. Aku sudah gila. Cinta sudah meluap begitu susah di bendung lagi. Bila ia berbentuk menjadi nyata di hadapan apakah aku akan tambah bahagia atau tidak bahkan hancur? Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Aku tidak butuh mataku, asalkan aku ada disampingnya. Bahagia.

Semuanya tidak ada yang abadi termasuk kekasihmu sendiri bukan? Itu yang dirasakan olehku. Penolakan dari akal sehatku sendiri dan teman-temanku yang tidak setuju terhadap Gakupo. Dia hanya kekasih khayalanku. Aku menyesal hatiku sangat sakit mengingat itu semua. Bahwa dia tidak nyata. Dia hanya imajinasiku saja. Sebenarnya dia sudah melebihi delusiku selama ini. Aku menyerah.

Waktu serasa berhenti. Semuanya sudah selesai. Tak ada harapan agar dia bisa menjadi nyata. Tak ada maknanya bagiku. Gakupo, maafkan aku soal ini. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku hanya melukiskan semua kebohongan ini di kanvas ini. Sebentar saja, aku merindukan leluconmu itu. Jika kau tak bisa mendengarku, rasanya kau harus membunuhku. Saat ini.

Sekarang, biarkan aku mendengar suaramu lagi. Untuk melepas kesepian ini. Sudah saat aku menguburmu dengan lukisan kebohongan ini. Sudah saatnya kita berpisah. Kita dari dimensi yang berlainan. Seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini! Kumohon hentikan semua ini! Momen-momen, memori, semuanya kumohon hilangkan dan lupakan semuanya. Gakupo, selamat tinggal.

Epilog

Bukuku tentang pacar imajinasiku sudah terbit. Walaupun dari pengalaman pahit yang cukup menyakitkan. Bahkan buku itu sudah menjadi best seller di beberapa kota besar di negaraku. Aku bingung harus menerima acara fanmeet, atau fansigning di beberapa toko buku.

Saat aku ada fansign, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering...

"Halo. Iya dengan siapa?"

"Ini Miku. Kau lupa sahabat sendiri, huh?" Aku terkikik mendengar gerutuannya.

"Luka-chan, bisakan besok kamu nanti ke kantor. Ada karyawan baru lho." Katanya cukup menggoda. Ya iyalah aku ingin tahu siapa karyawan baru di kantor tempatku bekerja.

"he,eh, siapa karyawan baru itu? Aku penasaran siapa karyawan baru itu."

"Rahasia." Jawab Miku singkat di seberang .

"Ya. Nanti aku datang besok, jaa ne."

"oke, aku tunggu." Aku menutup sambungan ini.

Saat aku di apartment. Saatnya membersihkan diri lagi. Hari ini cukup melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Setelah berpisah dari pacar imajinasiku, aku mempunyai sahabat cukup dekat, Miku dan Kaito. Kudengar mereka sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih. Semoga langgeng sampai menikah dan tidak bercerai. Sudah abaikan tentang Miku dan pacarnya yang rada baka, aslinya sangat pintar.

Keesokan harinya..

Aku menuju kantorku biasa naik subway. Dan berhenti di stasiun bawah tanah dekat kantorku. Aku membuka pintu kantor dan pergi ke tempat ku biasa mengecek file dan membuat laporan. Tiba-tiba Miku dan Kaito menarik tangan lelaki. Dan ternyata dia berambut ungu panjang yang diikat, tampan, tatapan tajam sekaligus lembut berubah menjadi kikuk karena bertemu rekan kerja barunya.

" Halo namaku Kamui Gakupo. Aku pindah dari Osaka karena mengurus adikku serta berkerja disini. Umurku 24 tahun. Aku hobi makan apapun yang ada terungnya, dan tentu saja bukan sampah makanan isinya ada terungnya. Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya."

Tiba-tiba aku ingat nama pacar imajinasiku itu. Tapi kenapa dari atas memang sangat mirip dari pacar khayalanku,ya?

"Luka jangan pikiran aneh-aneh, sekarang antarkan dia keliling ruangan di kantor ini!" perintah Kaito sekaligus atasan kami di kantor ini.

"Baiklah, kapten." Kataku malas. Mau gimana lagi aku harus menjalankan tugas ini.

Saat berkeliling aku mengobrol dengannya sampai kembali ke tempat semula. Aku berharap menjadi sahabat yang baik.

~END~

Ah, ff ini jadi juga. Ini terinspirasi dari lagu Megurine Luka yang judulnya Leia. Tapi saya lebih suka versi Gakupo sih. Jadi saya membuat Gakupo jadi dalam khayalan Luka juga di dunia nyata. Jadi Luka ketemu Gakupo di dunia khayalan setelah berpisah, Luka akan ketemu Gakupo lagi di dunia nyata. Saya ingin membuat sekuel dari ff ini mungkin membuat Gakupo ngenes kali. Terima kasih sudah mereview FF pertama ku post di ffn, yang judulnya Crescent Moon. Maaf ya kependekan untuk ff itu. Saya berencana membuat prekuel ff itu. Atau tidak ku lanjutkan.

Keep review.

Jaa ne..

MichiKaikunkrisho


End file.
